Quand le passé nous rattrape
by Kuroi-Hoshi13
Summary: Quand Sasuke se retrouve face à son frère, celui-ci est incapable de le tuer. Il découvrira, à ses dépends, qu'il ne peut plus vivre sans lui et est 'hébergé' par l'Akatsuki./ POV Naration./ Yaoi
1. Chapitre premier

**Quand le passé nous rattrape**

**Chapitre premier**

_(selon Sasuke)_

Je cours dans l'herbe haute, tête baissée, contre le vent, je le perds de vue. Non. Il est là. Sur l'arbre. Je le suis de près, mes pieds mordant l'écorce du végétal, et grimpe vers le ciel. Plus vite, il me distance. Non, je le rattrape. Il ne peux pas s'enfuir. Je ne _dois_ _pas_ le laisser m'échapper. Je dégage un kunai de ma ceinture et le propulse dans son dos. Râté. Il vient de sauter dans l'arbre voisin, il monte encore. Je dois à tout prix le rattraper! Je saute moi aussi, l'atterrissage est plus difficile que prévu. Je m'épuise petit à petit mais je dois continuer, il ne _faut pas_ que je m'arrête. Je reprends mon élan, respirant de plus en plus vite, l'air me manque, je n'ai plus de force. Un autre saut…Merde! Le vent se lève et me fait dévié, j'atterris beaucoup plus loin, _trop_ loin de lui. Il va me semer! Un cri de rage s'échappe de ma gorge. Non. Il me reste encore des forces, je dois en finir une fois pour toute. Je m'élance à nouveau, talonné par cette puissante bouffée de vigueur et de puissance qui caractérise l'éveil de ma deuxième nature. Je saute. Une, deux, trois branches plus haut. Je cours sur le tronc. Je sais que j'approche, je peux le sentir au creux de mon ventre. Je vois son ombre, les couleurs de sa tuniques deviennent plus claires, rouge et noir, et j'aperçois même ses longs cheveux noirs qui s'affolent dans le vent. Dans un geste imperceptible il me lance à son tour un kunai que j'évite trop facilement. Pourtant, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, il ne rate jamais sa cible. Serait-il à ce point fatigué? J'en doute mais il est vrai que cette poursuite dure depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Il ralentit, visiblement à bout de force. Était-ce si simple? Encore un effort et…je tend la main, mes doigts effleurent ses cheveux. Il s'esquive au dernier moment. Je n'en peux plus, je bouille. Cette fois, il est à moi, je vais enfin gagner. Je me repli sur moi-même, concentrant mes dernières parcelles de chakra et bondit vers lui…

Flash

L'air est empli de poussières, le vent charrie le sable qui me fouette violemment le visage, son hurlement résonne longtemps à mes oreilles mais plus rien n'a d'importance. Il est là. C'est terminé. J'ai gagné et il le sait. Toutes ces années durant, passées à m'entraîner sans relâche avec comme seule motivation ces mots qui me revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit : '' devenir plus fort que lui''. Toutes ces nuits d'insomnie, ces moments de solitude extrême ou, combattant ce qui me restait d'humanité, je me préparais à ce moment, cet instant de pure vengeance, l'acte ultime. J'ai peine à reprendre mon souffle, mon cœur bat encore beaucoup trop vite et s'il tente à nouveau de s'enfuir, ce serait la fin. Genoux fléchis, tête basse, le kunai pointé vers ce que je crois être sa gorge, j'essaie de percer le brouillard granuleux qui se joue de moi, dessinant des ombres sur chacun de mes côtés. Je reste immobile, inutile de s'affoler et de risquer de s'éloigner. Je ne baisserai ma garde qu'après avoir achever mon œuvre. Je ne trouverai la paix qu'à ce seul instant ou, mon arme au travers de la gorge, je verrai ces yeux se vider de leur sombre étincelle. Le vent s'affaiblit enfin, la tempête s'apaise avec la fin du combat, la tension est à son comble, mes yeux cherchent à travers les nuages de poussières qui se dissipent lentement et je le vois enfin.

Il est étendue sur le sol, son uniforme est déchiré à beaucoup d'endroit de sorte qu'il se trouve habillé en loque. Il semble mal en point. Tant mieux, ce ne sera que plus facile de l'achever mais j'ai quand même du mal à croire que je suis l'auteur de toutes ces blessures. Il présente de nombreuses coupures au visage, en plus de sable et de la terre, et j'aperçois de petits filets de sang en provenance de l'épaule sur laquelle il a visiblement chuté de l'arbre duquel nous nous trouvions. Une large tâche sombre couvre le devant de sa gorge ainsi qu'une partie de son visage, la morsure du feu ne l'a pas épargné, pas plus qu'à moi d'ailleurs. Je réalise enfin que j'ai très mal. J'ai les jambes qui tremblent, les genoux écorchés au sang et la gorge très irritée d'avoir trop utilisé mon katon en début de combat. Je balaye ces douleurs d'une simple volonté car malgré mes faiblesses, mon bras, lui, n'a pas faillit. La pointe soudainement brillante de mon kunai a atteint son but, enfin… Il ne me reste plus qu'a pousser contre sa peau et s'en sera fini, j'aurai gagné. J'ai sauvé l'honneur du clan, la vengeance de la famille est accompli. Je tiens sa vie à la pointe d'une arme alors pourquoi ne réagit-il pas? Mais bon sang pourquoi ne fait-il rien pour m'arrêter? Quelque chose cloche, c'est trop facile, il trame quelque chose. Je me crispe soudain, l'oreille aux aguets. Rien. Je lève enfin les yeux vers son visage et…

Ses yeux! Deux immenses trous noirs qui sont vissés aux miens. Noirs! Pas la moindre trace de Sharingan! Pas la moindre défense. Mais pour qui se prend-il? Me sous-estimerait-il au point de ne rien redouter de moi? Des flammes noires jaillissent au plus profond de mon être. Non. Je ne me suis pas préparé toute ma vie pour voir ce moment ce réduire à une simple exécution. Mais relève-toi, lui cria ma conscience. Bats-toi jusqu'à la mort! Je fais la sourde oreille, il ne sert à rien de perdre patience. Il est à ma portée, rien ne presse. Dans un élan de pure lâcheté je me redresse et lui administre un violent coup de pied dans les flancs. Je sais, c'est indigne de mon rang mais j'arriverai sans doute à le faire réagir ainsi. Il roule dans la poussière, étouffant une plainte que je perçois très bien. Je m'approche, près à recommencer s'il le faut. Il peine à respirer mais il respire encore. Tant mieux. Je ne voudrais surtout pas le tuer sans vraiment le vouloir, sans attendre le _bon moment_. Le vent se lève à nouveau, ses cheveux, mouillés de sueur et de sang, me cachent une partie de son visage mais je devine ses yeux. Noirs! Pris d'une rage incontrôlée je bondis sur lui, mon genou au travers de sa poitrine, appuyant un peu trop fort. Crac! Il tousse. Un filet de sang sort de sa bouche, maculant ma joue. Espèce de lâche, tu préfères te faire achever plutôt que de te battre pour défendre ta vie au prix d'un ultime effort, tu ne mérite pas de porter notre nom, pensais-je en silence alors que je ramenai instinctivement mon kunai à sa gorge.

'' Pourquoi ne fais-tu rien, lui hurlais-je au visage, le vent emportant ma haine bien au-delà de ce qu'une oreille pouvait percevoir.''

Il reste muet mais je sais qu'il m'entend. Il me regarde. Toujours aussi calme. Le regard à peine voilée par la douleur qui semble pourtant bien réelle, il cherche à me dire quelque chose. D'un coup, je ne comprends plus rien. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Quelle est cette lueur dans son regard, cette…pitié. Non, ce n'est pas de la pitié alors serait-ce, de la peur? Pas trop tôt, commence ma conscience mais je la fait taire aussitôt. Tout ça dure depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Je vais en finir. Je _dois_ en finir. J'hésite. Pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. Je cherche encore son regard. Voilà. Ce qui brille dans ces yeux c'est… Je bondis vers l'arrière. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Une…larme? Il pleure, ou plutôt, il pleure cette seule larme qui me déstabilise complètement. Soudainement, je doute. Qui est ce démon qui tente de retenir mes coups? Là, au tout début, avant qu'il ne s'enfuit dans la forêt. Pourquoi l'avoir laissé partir? Et là encore, dans le brouillard de sable, pourquoi ne pas avoir visé au hasard? Et à l'instant, lorsque j'étais sur lui, l'arme à la gorge. Pourquoi, mais bon sang pourquoi suis-je incapable d'en finir? Et ce regard… ce n'est pas de la peur…c'est du regret, de la désolation mêlé de…tendresse? Je recule un peu plus pour mieux encaisser. Que se passe-t-il?

Ce meurtrier, ce mercenaire que dis-je, ce traître ne mérite pas un seul instant de vivre. Après tout ce qu'il a fait, toutes ces vies enlevées de sang-froid, jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner une telle chose et pourtant, je ne trouve même plus la force de le détester. C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Prudemment, je reviens vers lui. Il tente de se redresser, le visage déformé par la douleur et se laisse retomber sur le sol poussiéreux. Il tremble, il souffre c'est inévitable, c'est le moment ou jamais pour en finir mais mon bras reste immobile, sagement rangé sur le côté de mon corps.

'' Sasuke''

Un murmure à peine audible mais je suis déjà sur lui, tentant de percer à jour son piège car il y en certainement un. Il ne peut rester ainsi, immobile et impassible alors que j'aurais pu le tuer au moins trois fois. C'est pathétique. _J'aurais_ pu…mais maintenant que je le regarde, tout s'embrouille. Cette voix, cette putain de conscience qui m'asticote sans cesse, me répétant d'attendre, d'écouter et justement cet imbécile ce sens bavard, enfin…autant que quelqu'un peut l'être dans son état actuel.

'' Sasuke…je…ne voulais pas…il fallait…protéger…suis…désolé…''

Je n'y comprends rien. Il se tait et ferme les yeux. Mon cœur bat soudainement plus vite. Non. Pas maintenant alors que j'étais enfin résolu. Je regarde mon arme que j'ai instinctivement pointée vers son cœur. Je tremble. Je n'y comprends rien. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas capable de tuer mon frère. Mon frère! J'avais longtemps utilisé ce mot mais c'était avant. Bien avant que tout cela ne se produise. Mon frère, la seule et unique famille qu'il me reste. Je ne peux pas le tuer. Je ne _veux_ pas le tuer. Ça y est c'est la fin. J'ai faillis à ma mission. Un sanglot s'échappe de ma gorge et mes genoux fléchissent. Je m'effondre sur le seul, tout près de sa tête et pour la première fois depuis ce maudit jour, je laisse mon chagrin m'envahir. Je pleure, comme c'est étrange, pour toutes ces années d'entraînement qui, en un coup de vent, viennent de lamentablement échouées. Je pleure pour l'échec de mon plan. Je pleure pour la solitude, l'abandon et la rage qui, au bout du compte, n'ont servis à rien. Je pleure d'être lâche mais surtout, je me demande comment nous en sommes arrivés là?

Les larmes ont cessées, j'ai soif et faim mais la fatigue l'emporte et je sens mes dernières forces m'abandonner. Penché sur lui, je contemple une dernière fois son visage, il semble en paix, puis, un léger mouvement attire mon attention; de sa main encore valide, il pose deux doigts tremblants sur mon front et sourit. Son bras retombe mollement sur son torse et une dernière larme roule sur sa joue. J'ignore combien de temps s'est écoulé entre le moment ou je me suis effondré aux côtés de mon frère, vide de toutes émotions et de toute énergie, et le moment ou les hommes tapis dans les buissons se sont enfin montrés mais ils ont du comprendre en un regard que je ne représentais plus un menace. Je sais qu'ils sont là pour mon frère. C'est homme au visage plissé et à la grosse épée est son partenaire. Nous nous sommes déjà croisés par le passé mais l'autre…je tourne difficilement la tête. C'est un grand blond en habit de l'Akatsuki. Il marche vers moi mais je vois bien qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour Itachi. Qui est-il et quel est ce doux regard qu'il lui porte? Je n'ai pas le temps de poursuivre, je tente de me redresser pour m'éloigner mais le grand blond me prend par les épaules. Que fait-il? Je me le demande bien mais c'est inutile de résister, mes bras tombent dans le vide et la dernière chose que je vois sont les yeux à demi-clos de mon frère qui me regarde, un infime sourire aux lèvres.


	2. Chapiter intermédiaire

**Quand le passé nous rattrape**

**Chapitre intermédiaire**

_(selon Itachi)_

_Voici le 2__e__ chapitre qui, cette fois, est un POV Itachi. Vous excuserai la longueur du premier chapitre qui laisse à désirer mais comme je l'ai déjà dis, cette fic devait être un O.S alors je fais de mon mieux pour bien séparer le tout^^ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent que dans mes rêves autrement, je ne possède que l'histoire mais bon, sans personnages il n'y a pas d'histoire alors c'est déjà mieux que rien. Le principal couple est ItaXSasu mais je compte bien mettre un peu de ItaXDeidara. Sur ce trop long bavardage, Bonne Lecture! _

_Je cours, il me rattrape. Non. C'est trop facile. Je ne peux pas le laisser m'avoir ainsi. J'accélère et lui lance un kunai à l'aveuglette. Je sais qu'il se demande pourquoi je ne l'ai pas touché mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui expliquer. Il ne doit pas être détourné de son but. Le vent se lève, je le sens qui s'éloigne. Merde. Je m'immobilise un instant, avant de repartir aussi vite. Il se réveille. Tant mieux. Ainsi, il n'aura aucune pitié, il ne s'arrêtera pas. Je le sens tout près, il est sur moi! Dans un ultime effort, je tente de me dégager mais ma volonté me quitte et il m'attrape brutalement le bras en me tirant à une folle vitesse vers le sol sur lequel j'atterris durement. Mon épaule est touchée mais cela n'a plus aucune importance. Il est là. Enfin, il a gagné. La poussière s'est levé en même temps que le vent mais je le vois très bien. Je vois son kunai, directement sur ma gorge. Allez, encore un petit effort… Merde. Je n'ai même plus de force pour me relever. J'oublie vite l'idée de m'empaler sur sa lame et attend, avec un peu de chance, il ne verra pas la satisfaction dans mes yeux et il m'achèvera d'un coup. Il me regarde, plus de doute, il est enragé, il va me tuer mais au lieu de ça, il me balance un coup de pied dans les côtes. Je roule sur moi –même et parvint tant bien que mal à me remettre sur le dos. Le temps passe, il me crie quelque chose que je n'entend pas. Allez petit frère, fais-le. Accompli ton acte de vengeance que je puisse enfin m'en aller. Il saute sur moi. Crac! Je tousse, une tâche de sang est sur sa joue. Je le regarde et vois toutes ces années passées à le veiller, à le protéger. Toutes ces années pour…ça. Ce moment ou je sais qu'il aura la force de me libérer. _

'' **Sasuke''**

J'ouvre les yeux. Encore ce rêve…Non. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Il me semble… Je tente de me redresser dans mon lit mais une fulgurante douleur me traverse les côtés et je retombe mollement sur mon matelas. Non. Ce n'était pas un rêve mais alors, pourquoi suis-je encore là? Dans mon lit et…vivant? Malgré le mal qui m'envahit par grandes vagues, mes sens restes en garde et je perçois un mouvement près de la porte. Je doute. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui s'infiltre ainsi dans ma chambre sans que je m'en aperçoive pour venir se glisser dans mes draps mais à cet instant, je n'ai aucune envie de le voir. Je ferme les yeux et ralentis ma respiration. Inutile de s'énerver contre cette tête de pioche alors que je ne peux même pas me lever de mon lit. Je dois attendre encore quelques heures. J'aurai mal mais au point ou j'en suis, la douleur ne signifie plus rien. J'ai échoué. Je ne parviendrai jamais à venger mon clan si je suis encore en vie! J'avais mis tous mes espoirs sur l'emprise qu'aurait le désir de vengeance de Sasuke mais il est…

'' **Sasuke, ne puis-je m'empêcher de murmurer.**

**- Tu répètes sans cesse son nom depuis que tu es revenu, l'informa une voix en provenance de la porte.**

**- Tu es encore là, dis-je en tentant d'empêcher le soupir de découragement qui franchit quand même lèvres.**

**- Je m'inquiète pour toi, Itachi, réplique-t-il du tac-au-tac en se glissant hors de l'ombre avant de prudemment s'approcher de mon lit. C'est que…j'ai crut que…, marmonne-t-il mais je sais très bien ce qu'il veux dire.**

**- Tu as cru que je ne m'en sortirai pas, c'est ça, répondis-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de penser que normalement, je n'aurai jamais du revenir…**

**- Oh Ita, gémit-il avec de sauter dans mon lit pour me serrer dans ces bras.**

**- Baka…tu me fais mal, soufllais-je en me prenant les côtes à deux mains; il fallait dire que je n'avais pas été épargné par la rage de mon petit frère. **

**- Désolé je ne voulais pas…mais…Ita…j'ai…j'ai eut si peur, roucoule-t-il avant de revenir prendre place à mes côtés.**

**- C'est bon, soupirais-je, tu peux rester mais n'oublie pas que si j'en avais eut la force, je t'aurais expédié dehors à grands coups de pieds ou tu penses, lui rappelais-je, surtout pour me convaincre que j'étais encore maître de la situation.**

**- Ne t'en fais pas, répond-il tout d'un coup sérieux, je n'oublierai jamais que je ne suis qu'un remplaçant à tes yeux.**

**- Dei…**

**- Non Itachi, c'est inutile. Je sais bien que maintenant qu'il est là, je n'aurais plus aucune chance mais j'ai accepté il y a longtemps de n'être rien de plus que du plaisir pour toi alors laisse-moi au moins remplir ce rôle ce soir.**

**- Mais je suis blessé!'' **

Cet argument ne tient pas la route et il le sait. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que l'un de nous tente d'assouvir ces pulsions alors que l'autre est dans un état critique et même si mes pensées sont tournées vers cette personne qui m'a fait bien du mal, je laisse mon amant prendre le contrôle de la situation. Il bouille et je le sens, ces yeux se lève sur moi et j'y vois tant de désir que j'en vient à me demander s'il ne s'est pas abstenu de tout autre contact depuis notre dernière fois. Cela remonte à plus de quinze jours! Malgré la faible lumière qui éclaire la pièce, je le vois très bien se dévêtir de son uniforme à nuage et se simple dévoilement me fait réagir. À ce moment, je me rend enfin compte que je suis nu sous les draps et que le spectacle de mon excitation est parfaitement visible à mon visiteur nocturne. Deidara m'observe, le regard brûlant comme jamais, et entreprend de faire passer au-dessus de sa tête son chandail moulant pour ne laisser que son pantalon. Je remarque qu'il est pied nu, il doit attendre depuis longtemps que je me réveille et avoir préparé cette situation depuis un moment déjà. Je m'en fiche, après tout, j'ai bien droit d'avoir du plaisir, surtout si c'est pour mieux le faire partir ensuite. Il déboutonne son pantalon, le laissant tout bonnement glisser le long de ses jambes, et grimpe sur mon lit en s'approchant à la façon des grands chats sauvages. Ces cheveux ne sont plus attachés, le rendant d'autant plus désirable, et je ne peux que frissonner à l'idée de ce qui va ce passer.

Lentement, il fait glisser la couverture vers mes pieds, me dénudant complètement à l'exception de mes bandages auxquels il ne touchera pas. Il posa ses mains sur mes cuisses et entreprend de les masser de la façon la plus délicieuse que j'ai connu. Il remonte doucement, s'attardant aux muscles de l'intérieur et passe à mon ventre sur lequel il ne donne que de petits baisers. Je sais qu'il ne veut pas me faire de mal mais un grognement s'échappe tout de même de ma gorge, lui indiquant que j'aurais bien aimé qu'il continue un peu. Il me regard et sourit, son visage n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien et je sens son souffle chaud contre ma joue. Ses lèvres sont hésitantes mais je leur tend les miennes pour l'encourager. Il m'embrasse, doucement, tendrement et je soupire de contentement ; sa main vient de se poser sur mon sexe et l'enveloppe d'une douce chaleur, une chaleur qui se transforme d'un coup en une agréable moiteur comme une…bouche? J'ouvre les yeux, il m'observe avec un sourire diablement sexy, sa bouche, sa vraie bouche est là, devant moi alors… Je me rappel cette fois, il y a de cela plus d'un mois ou, de retour d'une mission particulièrement dangereuse, nous nous étions retrouvés dans cette chambre à nous déshabiller précipitamment et ou il m'avait fait goûter pour la première fois à cette anomalie de son corps. Le fait est que, grâce aux bouches de ses mains, qui normalement ne servent qu'à la manipulation de son argile explosif, il avait réussit à s'emparer de ma verge tout en observant la moindre de mes réactions. Cette même bouche qui, en l'espace d'un instant, avait reproduite cette embarrassante situation. Je ferme les yeux, surtout par habitude que par simple désir, en sentant la tension grimper dans mon membre qui se fait littéralement engloutir par la bouche vorace de mon amant.

'' **Ita…, murmure-t-il au creux de mon oreille, laisse-moi te voir jouir, supplie-t-il d'une voix qui me fait bander davantage.'' **

Je sais ce qu'il veut dire et j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux en plongeant mon regard dans le sien, lui permettant ainsi de voir l'orgasme à travers mon visage. Je me perds dans un océan gris-bleuté qui me caresse avec désir alors que la main se retire pour être remplacé par un antre, beaucoup plus chaud et infiniment plus…serré. Deidara gémit, il faut dire qu'il ne s'est préparé d'aucune façon à ma recevoir en lui mais c'est tellement bon de le sentir que je ne dis rien. Le regard toujours vissé au mien, il entreprend de descendre le long de ma verge en échappant un profond râle de plaisir. Malgré la douleur que risque de me causer de tels ébats, je le saisit par les hanches, imposant un rythme lent mais soutenu alors que je m'enfonce toujours plus loin en lui. Mon blond gémit beaucoup plus vite et beaucoup plus fort que je ne m'y serrait attendu mais après tout, qui n'était pas déjà au courant de notre liaison? Je continue mes ondulations et prends son sexe en main, faisant grimper d'un cran son plaisir pour qu'il rejoigne le mien. Nous jouissons ensemble, moi en lui et lui sur mon torse. Il reste un moment ainsi avant de rouler sur le côté et de se blottir contre moi.

J'ignore combien de temps je me suis assoupis mais lorsqu'enfin je me réveille, Deidara est assis sur une chaise, simplement vêtu de son pantalon et m'observe en silence d'un triste air. Je mets un moment à me rappeler ce qui s'est passé puis je me souviens que Sasuke doit être quelque part ici. Sans un regard pour mon visiteur, je tente de me redresser et j'y parvient sans trop de mal. Bien sur, je sais que je ne pourrai pas sortir avant encore quelques jours mais si j'arrive à marcher je pourrai aller le voir et…

'' **Comment va-t-il, demandais-je, sachant très bien que la seule mention de son nom risquerait de blesser davantage Deidara.**

**- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était encore dans le coma, me répond-il simplement en ramassant ses vêtements. Je vois que tu retrouve tes forces alors…je te laisse seul.''**

J'ai perçut le chagrin dans sa voix mais je ne peux pas le retenir, de toute façon, je m'inquiète beaucoup trop pour Sasuke. Sa simple présence ici est une menace pour l'organisation et je ne serais pas surpris si quelqu'un ou même plusieurs personnes tentaient de le supprimer. Je dois empêcher ça. Je suis, pour l'instant, la seule protection qu'il puisse avoir et même si je sais qu'il a été assez fort pour vaincre Orochimaru, on ne peut jamais être sur que le danger soit écarter, et encore moins ici, dans l'Akatsuki. J'ai pris ma décision, je protégerai Sasuke, comme toujours, au péril de ma vie et ce, même si ce doit être aujourd'hui. Je m'assied au bord du lit, revigoré à l'idée de le voir, enfile de mon mieux les vêtements que Deidara a laissé à ma portée et me lève. Mes jambes tremblent, je dois me retenir aux murs mais après quelques pas je me sens mieux, il me suffit de ne croiser personne et tout ira bien. Je sors de ma chambre, ne sachant pas très bien ver sou me diriger; il faut dire que ce ne sont pas les chambres supplémentaires qui manquent ici mais comment savoir dans laquelle se trouve Sasuke? Un bruit de pas se fait entendre quelque part dans le couloir que j'ai emprunté, pitié n'importe qui sauf…

'' **Kisame, dis-je, surpris.''**

Il se tient devant moi, me regardant avec un froncement de sourcils, ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose avant de la refermer et de me faire signe. Kisame, mon partenaire, est une des rare personne, sinon la seule, à savoir exactement de quoi j'ai besoin et ce, sans même que j'ouvre la bouche. Il me mène jusqu'à une chambre normalement vide, prenant bien soin d'éviter les salles communes ou il devine que Deidara puisse se trouver et s'efface devant la porte. Je le remercie d'un regard et tourne la poignée.

'' **Sois prudent, me dit-il avant de retourner à ses occupations.''**

J'entre dans la chambre qui est complètement noir et referme la porte. J'attends un instant de m'habituer à l'obscurité et me dirige vers une lampe lorsque la poignée tourne à nouveau, je m'immobilise et retient mon souffle. Mes soupçons étaient-ils à ce point exact? La porte reste entrouverte et c'est la lumière du couloir qui me permet d'apercevoir le scintillement du kunai que l'ombre tient à la main. J'allume sans hésiter et découvre…

'' **Madara''**

Un éclair passa dans son regard avant qu'il ne s'enfuit par la porte. Cette fois, il s'en est fallu de peu. Je soupire; les prochains jours risquent d'être mouvementés si je ne fais pas attention à surveiller mes arrières, pensais-je en me retournant vers le lit. Une forme se dessine sous les draps, ce corps qu'autrefois je tenais contre moi pour le rassurer a bien grandit. Sasuke est devenu un redoutable combattant, ne puis-je m'empêcher de me rappeler, même si, au fond de moi, je crois toujours être plus fort que lui. Je tamise la lumière de la lampe, referme la porte et m'assied en retrait dans un coin d'ombre ainsi, j'attends son réveille tout en surveillant la porte au cas ou quelqu'un tenterait de riposter. Une heure s'écoule avant qu'il ne bouge, bon signe, il est sortit du trauma. Je me lève en silence, conscient qu'il va être dérouté pendant un bon moment. Il se relève d'un coup, je recule. Il cherche dans la chambre, sans doute m'a-t-il déjà repéré.

'' **Tu es réveillé, dis-je même s'il était idiot de poser une telle question a quelqu'un qui vous regarde dans les yeux.**

**- Je…**

**- Reposes-toi, je t'expliquerai tout plus tard.**

**- Non je dois…''**

Je compris à cet instant qu'il projetait de partir. Non. Ne surtout pas le laisser faire, il courrait un trop grand danger et je ne pourrais pas le surveiller dans mon état. Je m'approche encore un peu, m'assied sur le bord de son lit en réprimant une grimace de douleur et le regarde. Il m'observe, entre la surprise et la crainte, il doit se demander ce que je lui veux et aussi sûrement savoir ce qu'il fait ici mais je ne répond pas tout de suite, me contentant de lui sourire. Il semble surpris, étonné de me voir, ou peut-être étonné de voir que je suis déjà debout malgré mes blessures. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, laissant de côté mon sourire et parle.

'' **Sasuke, commençais-je, prononcer son nom me laisse une drôle de sensation mais je continue. Je ne sais pas combien de temps tu mettras à te remettre, quelques jours peut-être mais il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir. Tu ne seras plus jamais en sécurité, ni ici, ni ailleurs.**

**- Tss…je sais me défendre, me lance-t-il de façon arrogante mais je sais que si je n'étais pas intervenu plus tôt, il serait déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est.**

**- Tu ne comprends pas, continuais-je plus insistant, Orochimaru ne représentait qu'un de tes ennemis et tu ne saurais pas te défendre contre les autres.**

**- Tu as l'air bien informé pour quelqu'un qui tient absolument à ma sécurité. Dis-moi ce que je dois savoir. Si c'est un jutsu, je l'apprendrai.**

**- Non tu as tort…**

**- Cesse de me sous-estimé Itachi, me coupe-t-il rageusement. Je ne suis plus le gamin que tu as connu et qui te vénérait. Je fais ma lois, j'ai mes propres règles alors j'apprendrai cette technique coûte que coûte.**

**- Tu ne comprends pas, répétais-je, tu t'es toi même condamné en me laissant en vie.**

Je sais que ces paroles feront leur effet et qu'il se calmerait. Je ne veux pas le brusquer mais il ne voudra pas entendre raison tant qu'il ne se heurtera pas au problème lui-même. Le problème, c'est que je suis encore en vie alors qu'il aurait du me tuer, ainsi, il aurait détenu l'arme ultime, celle qui aurait pu le sauver en cas de besoin mais voilà, je suis là alors…

**- C'est une sorte d'héritage, me demande-t-il alors que j'acquiesce à sa question. Alors je devais…tu veux dire…que tu étais près à mourir, me dit-il d'une voix pleine de reproche.**

**- Si je me souviens bien, tu étais près à me tuer n'est-ce pas, Sasuke?**

Il ne répond pas mais il sait que j'ai raison. Son regard, au moment ou il me tenait à la pointe de son kunai, rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Rien à part…

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, me demande-t-il soudain, utilisant la troisième personne, comme à l'époque.**

**- J'aimerais que tu restes ici, lui répondis-je simplement. Je pourrai mieux te protéger…**

**- J'ai pas besoin, allait-il dire lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.**

J'avais déjà détecté du mouvement et il ne me fallut qu'un instant pour me lever du lit et projeter un kunai dans l'embrasure de la porte. Personne n'osa entrer et je me retournai vers Sasuke.

**- Si tu peux marcher, lèves-toi, il est temps de mettre les choses au clair, lui ordonnais-je, sachant très bien qu'il le ferait, plus par fierté que par véritable envie.'' **

Je marche vers la porte et attend un moment, je sais qu'il vient de se lever, je l'entend qui serre les dents pour retenir la douleur et je me trouve cruel mais nous n'avons plus le temps. Je dois intervenir avant que quelqu'un ne lui fasse du mal. Il me suit, s'arrêtant par moment pour reprendre son souffle ou se tenir au mur mais nous arrivons dans la salle commune ou je sais que tout le monde est réunis. Je ne prends pas la peine de dire bonjour et promène mon sharingan sur chacun des membres.

'' **Qu'une chose soit claire, sifflais-je enter mes dents, le premier qui attentera à la vie de Sasuke n'en reviendra pas vivant et je ne plaisante pas. Vous devrez le tolérer jusqu'à ce que j'en ai décidé autrement, est-ce clair?''**

Je ne reçus aucune réponse mais mon but était surtout d'avoir des témoins au cas ou quelque chose déraperait au cours des prochains jours. Jours qui, à mon grand étonnement, se déroulèrent sans encombre. Sasuke se remit de ses blessures en quelques jours à peine alors que je commençais seulement à pouvoir bouger convenablement. Il fallait dire qu'à part quelques brûlures, il n'avait rien eut de bien grave alors que j'avais trois côtes de cassées et une épaule en voie de guérison. J'ai insisté pour que Sasuke partage ma chambre, à son plus grand damn, en lui expliquant que je ne pouvait me déplacer aussi vite que je le voulais et que je pouvais ainsi garder un œil sur lui. Bien sur, il me répéta qu'il n'était plus un gamin et qu'il pouvait très bien se défendre seul mais cela devenait sa façon de me faire comprendre qu'il restait maître de ses agissements et que je n'avais pas à lui dire quoi faire. Il s'installa tout de même dans ma chambre, à mon grand étonnement, et je fus heureux qu'il ne tente pas de s'enfuir de l'endroit. Sans doute avait-il compris qu'il n'avait nul pars d'autre ou aller.

Un matin, Pain nous convoqua tous pour discuter action et je dus bien admettre que je n'étais pas en état de participer, j'écoutai quand même tout en m'assurant que Sasuke n'était pas loin.

'' **Konoha, déclara Pain alors que j'observais la réaction de mon frère qui ne broncha pas d'un poil mais qui sembla tout à coup intéressé par la discussion, le démon renard, nous le voulons, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Sasuke. Tu es des nôtres?**

**- Je me fiche complètement de vos idée de grandeur, répliqua-t-il sans façon, je ne combattrai pas non plus Naruto, termina-t-il en butant sur le nom.''**

Il prit un drôle d'air et s'enfonça dans le couloir qui menait à notre chambre. Pain continua ces directives, visiblement déçut de ne pas pouvoir compter sur de l'aide supplémentaire, mais j'avais déjà quitté la salle pour suivre Sasuke. Il était installé sur son lit, les genoux sous le menton, se couvrant la tête de ses mains. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi… Il ne pleurait pas mais son regard exprimait tant de choses qui ne se disaient pas. Il était complètement déboussolé, ne sachant plus ou aller ni même quoi faire de sa vie. Son village l'avait renié, ses amis devaient l'avoir oublié, il ne lui restait plus que moi, son grand frère, un assassin qui lui avait pris sa famille. Malgré la situation, je ne pouvais plus me retenir, je devais le prévenir du danger qu'il courait en se baladant dans les couloirs.

'' **Sasuke, je dois te parler, lui dis-je en m'asseyant au pied de son lit. Tu devras être prudent lorsque je serai partie en mission. Il y a quelqu'un ici qui n'attend que le bon moment pour t'éliminer et je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'il puisse y parvenir.**

J'ignore si c'est mon ton soudainement sombre ou le fait que je veuille à nouveau le mettre en garde mais il releva la tête et m'écouta sagement, ces yeux plongés dans les miens.

**- Qui?**

**- Je ne peux pas te le dire, je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu fonces tête baissé mais il est très dangereux et je suis le seul qui puisse le vaincre.**

**- Alors pourquoi ne pas le faire maintenant, demanda-t-il, soudainement désireux de passer à l'action.**

**- Non, le retins-je. Ce n'est pas encore le moment. Il y a longtemps que je le tiens à distance mais tu es devenu sa cible principale et rien de ce que tu feras ne l'empêchera d'agir. **

**- Si tu le sais depuis si longtemps, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir éliminé plus tôt?**

**- Parce que même si mes soupçons sont fondés, cela serait ni plus ni moins qu'une mutinerie et on ne tue pas ainsi un membre de la famille.'' **

J'arrêtai soudainement de parler; mes paroles résonnaient dans l'air de la chambre comme autant de petites voix assassines et accusatrices. Qui étais-je pour servir pareil sermon alors que j'étais le seul responsable du génocide de notre famille. Mais l'accusation involontaire avait aussi touchée Sasuke de plein fouet puisqu'il avait bien essayer de me tuer, même si, à ce moment, je n'aurais rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Il posa ses yeux sur moi, un regard troublant ou je pus voir cette nouvelle étincelle qui le rendait si…humain. Du regret, de l'amertume, je connaissais aussi ses émotions qui m'avaient hanté jusqu'à il y a une semaine, lors de ma rencontre avec Sasuke. Le silence est lourd, pesant, mais je sais que nous avons tous les deux besoin de temps pour s'accoutumer à vivre avec l'autre. Je me promets intérieurement de freiner mes élans paternel et de le laisser vivre comme il l'entend après tout, ce n'est plus le gamin que j'ai connu. Je souris. La vie passe si vite.

'' **Promets-moi seulement que tu tentera de t'intégrer de ton mieux, lui dis-je, hésitant à quitter la chambre. **

**- C'est bien mal me connaître que de penser que je me laisserai marcher sur les pieds, me réplique arrogamment.''**

Je ne relève pas son commentaire, je sais que même par le passé, il a toujours eut un caractère indomptable et c'est tant mieux ainsi. Je sors de la chambre, le laissant seul avec ses pensées, enfile mon uniforme et me risque à l'extérieur du repaire, histoire de prendre un peu l'air.

Cela fait maintenant trois semaines que Sasuke et moi avons été ramené à l'Akatsuki. J'ai repris des forces et mes blessures cicatrisent déjà mais je vois bien à son air penaud que Sasuke ne guérira pas si vite de sa plus terrible souffrance, celle qui l'a poussé à vouloir me tuer. Je vois bien qu'il s'ennuie; il passe ses journées à errer sans but dans les couloirs, entretenant que de très brèves discussions, si on peut dire de quelqu'un qu'il discute en disant bonjour, et finit par revenir dans la chambre ou je le retrouve toujours couché sur mon lit. Lorsque j'entre, il se lève sans un mot et prend place sous ses draps pour dormir jusqu'au souper. Ce n'est pas une vie, me suis-je au cours des premiers jours mais je suis tellement occupé par les missions de Pain que je n'ai rien de mieux à lui proposer. Un jour, alors que je revenais d'une ronde de surveillance, je trouvai Deidara assit au pied de mon lit, la tête basse et les cheveux dénoués. Je restai un moment dans l'embrasure de la porte à l'observer; depuis la nuit de mon arrivé ou, après l'amour, je l'avais brutalement repoussé, nous ne nous étions à peine croisé et je réalisai enfin à quel point sa présence m'avait manquée. Bien sur, Sasuke ne pourrait jamais être remplacé et même si ma conscience me répétait sans cesse qu'il n'était pas morale d'entretenir de telles pensées à l'égard d'un membre de sa famille, qui plus est, son frère, je ne pouvais que le désirer. Mais Deidara était…

'' **Ah Itachi, se surprend-il, je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer.**

**- Je ne traîne plus les pieds maintenant que je suis guéris, lui rappelais-je en refermant la porte derrière moi. Ou est Sasuke, lui demandais-je alors, conscient de devoir le blesser à nouveau.**

**- Il est avec Pain, ne t'inquiète pas, Tobby est bien loin d'ici, au pays du sable ou je dois le retrouver demain matin.**

**- Ah, fut tout ce que je pus répondre à l'idée que, consciemment, mon amant trahissait son partenaire à cause de mes soupçons.**

**- J'étais juste venu te demander pardon.**

**- Me demander pardon, répétais-je, incertain de comprendre.**

**- Oui, je n'ai pas le droit de douter de toi et encore moins celui de te dire qui tu dois aimer. Sasuke est très attachant malgré le fait qu'il ne parle à presque personne mais il est aussi très attirant et je te comprend de le préférer à moi, me débite-t-il alors, le chagrin modifiant infiniment sa voix normalement si agaçante.''**

À son regard, je vois qu'il est venu se faire pardonner et la perspective de m'abandonner à mes envies alors que Sasuke n'est pas là me fait frissonner. Oui, ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Je m'approche de mon blond, il tremble d'impatience et ses yeux sont luisants et fiévreux. Sans plus de cérémonie, je retire tous mes vêtements alors que Deidara fais de même, m'invitant à venir le rejoindre sur mon lit. Je m'approche de lui, son visage est si rayonnant que ça me fait de continuer en sachant que je risque à nouveau de le repousser à tout instant. J'arrête soudainement de penser, ses lèvres m'aspirent vers ce monde de plaisir qui m'a tant manqué et ses hanches roulent déjà, chaudes et invitantes, sous mon corps qui ne demande qu'à le posséder encore et toujours plus. Je glisse une main le long de son ventre et vient caresser son membre qui, je dois bien l'avouer, n'a pas besoin de plus de stimulation. Je sens le mien se tendre et se durcir à l'idée que je sois tant désiré par cet homme qui a longtemps partagé mes désirs les plus fous. Après de longs baisers, je le retourne doucement sur le ventre, admirant pour la énième fois son dos svelte et ses hanches fines, ses petites fesses rebondies qui semblent me crier de les pétrir et de les goûter. Je me penche sur lui, ma langue cherchant cette petite rose que j'entreprends de détendre et de mouiller avec ma salive. Je l'entends qui soupire contre mon oreiller et je ne veux plus me retenir; j'enfonce un doigts en lui, m'assurant que tout est près pour la suite. J'embrasse ses reins, son dos, m'attardant sur ses côtes alors qu'il ricane sous les chatouillis de ma langue qui reprend de plus belle son ascension jusqu'à sa nuque ou je viens mordiller son lobe d'oreille. Je retire mes doigts, guide lentement mon membre vers son intimité et le pénètre doucement. Le soupire de satisfaction qui franchit alors ses lèvres me confirme qu'il doit, sans aucun doute, repousser les avances de toutes autres personnes que moi. Malgré ce que cela implique, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être fier, il m'appartient corps et âme depuis le début de notre petit jeu, je suis donc la seule personne à l'avoir possédé depuis plus de six mois! Un grognement me ramène au présent, il attend toujours que je commence à bouger, ce que je fais sans plus attendre. Il gémit et moi aussi. Bien vite, la cadence devient insupportable et il se tord le cou pour m'offrir ses lèvres qui je bâillonne avec les miennes, poussant toujours un peu plus loi en lui. Il crie mon nom sous le plaisir et je ne tarde pas à me vider en lui. Voyant que lui n'est pas près de venir, je me retire et l'allonge sur le dos, les mains retenues au-dessus de la tête alors que j'entreprends de langoureusement terminer le travail avec ma bouche. Il explose en moi dans un dernier cri et je goûte enfin sa semence.

Les minutes passent alors que nous restons immobiles, allongés côte-à-côte sous les draps quand je fronce les sourcils, soudainement inquiet. Quelqu'un approche dans le couloir et ça ne peut être que…La porte s'ouvre sur Sasuke qui se fige dans l'embrasure. Son regard noir glisse sur les vêtements que nous avons négligemment laissés par terre et le lit dans lequel Deidara et moi nous trouvons. J'allais me lever pour tenter de lui expliquer la situation lorsque nos regard se croise et qu'un sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres. Cette lueur ne m'est pas inconnu. Ce qui brille dans les yeux de mon petit Sasuke est la même lumière qui enflamme les yeux de Deidara lorsque je prononce son nom. Du désir. Mais un désir teinté, et je n'en suis qu'encore plus fier, d'une profonde et meurtrière jalousie. Alors, une idée me passe par la tête et, d'un regard, je fais comprendre à mon amant qu'il doit quitter les lieux au plus vite. Il ramasse ses vêtements, non sans un dernier regard vers moi, et passe la porte en coup de vent. Le regard accusateur de mon petit frère est rivé sur moi mais je prends tout mon temps pour ramasser un des draps qui, au cours de nos ébats s'est retrouvé sur le sol, et m'en fait un espèce de pagne à la façon des grecs. Je me lève lentement, prenant bien soin de ne pas trahir mon empressement, et vient me placer à quelques centimètres de Sasuke qui n'a pas bougé d'un poil. Mon regard sombre plonge dans le sien et je vois enfin tout ce qu'il ne pas dit au court des derniers jours. Son ennuie, son désir mais surtout sa terrible jalousie d'avoir surpris un autre que lui dans mon lit. Alors, d'une voix que je veux grave et chaude je lui demande au creux de l'oreille.

'' **Serais-tu jaloux…Sa-su-ke.''**


	3. Chapiter dernier

**Quand le passé nous rattrape**

**Chapitre dernier**

_Voici déjà le dernier chapitre de ce soit-disant O.S. C'est sans doute la partie la plus chaude de l'histoire, j'entends par la qu'il y aura un VRAI Lemon, alors vous êtes avertis. J'espère que la fin, malgré la tragédie de la chose, vous plaira alors pas de retenu s'il vous plaît pour les reviews^^ _

Sasuke Uchiwa, grande âme vengeresse du clan duquel il portait le nom, menait une vie monotone et ennuyante depuis qu'il avait été amené au repaire de l'Akatsuki après son combat contre la personne qu'il appelait maintenant son frère. Les jours s'étaient écoulés avec une lenteur telle qu'il avait bien failli rassembler le peu de choses dont il disposait et quitter définitivement cet endroit maudit ou il ne pouvait vraiment avoir de la compagnie que lorsque son grand frère revenait de mission, épuisé, et qu'ils échangeaient les formules d'usage avant que celui-ci ne s'endorme profondément jusqu'au souper. Tentant de calquer son rythme de vie sur celui de cette personne dont il attendait si impatiemment le retour chaque jour, Sasuke s'était vite lassé et était retombé dans sa solitude habituelle, lente agonie qui l'épuisait de plus en plus chaque jour. La seule joie que la vie lui apportait de temps à autre était c'est rares journées ou Itachi restait bien sagement au repaire, ne faisant qu'une ronde de surveillance par jour, en alternance avec les membres présents qui se reposaient également entre deux missions.

Ces jours bénis, il avait à lui seul toute l'attention de son frère qui, il le savait bien, tentait désespérément de rattraper le temps perdu, toutes ces années durant lesquelles, Sasuke avait du rester seul, en acceptant de faire tout ce que son cadet lui demandait. Ce jour là aurait du être ainsi mais voilà, Itachi était parti pour sa ronde très tôt le matin et Sasuke savait pertinemment qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant le début de l'après-midi; il s'était donc levé seul, une fois de plus exaspéré par cette désagréable sensation de vide qui semblait lui trouer la poitrine, et s'était tout bonnement dirigé vers la salle commune. Une mission se préparait, il avait entendu des conversations jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, et il se demandait qui avait bien pu partir cette fois lorsqu'il tomba nez-à-nez avec Pain. Celui l'observait sans trop d'expression lorsqu'une étincelle passa dans ces yeux; il l'invita à le suivre, chose que Sasuke ne refusa pas, piqué par la curiosité, en se disant que cela lui ferait au moins quelque chose à faire.

Pain l'avait donc mené jusqu'à une pièce en retrait des autres, une sorte du bureau, en déduisit alors Sasuke, et le fit asseoir dans un fauteuil de cuir rouge sombre avant de refermer la porte, ne remarquant pas la tête blonde qui les avait suivit jusque là. L'homme aux nombreux piercings lui avait alors parlé de l'Akatski, ces ambitions, son origine, rien n'avait été laissé en plan et, bien que peu intéressé par les idées de grandeur dont on lui avait fait pars, Sasuke écouta jusqu'au bout, se disant bien que ces informations n'avaient pas été divulguées par simple bonté de cœur. En effet, après avoir terminé un long monologue sur les avancées qu'avaient fait l'organisation dans leur quête, Pain se tut un moment, conscient qu'il arrivait au point de non-retour. Il lui avait alors demandé de lui parler de Konoha. D'abord surpris, Sasuke s'était plié de bonne grâce à la demande et, bien qu'il fut certain que certaines choses n'étaient plus comme avant, répondit à ces nombreuses questions, n'ayant pas vraiment l'impression ne trahir ces anciens compagnons puisque la seule personne qui comptait désormais à ces yeux était Itachi.

Ils avaient terminés l'entretient bien après l'heure du dîné et malgré la faim qui lui tenaillait l'estomac, Sasuke s'était précipité vers sa chambre pour vérifier si son frère y était déjà. Il avait ralenti le pas dans le couloir ou ils étaient désormais les seuls à passer et s'était arrêté devant la porte, l'oreille à l'affût d'un bruit qui lui aurait indiqué la présence de son frère. Rien. Tout était calme. Il avait alors tourné la poignée pour découvrir Itachi et ce grand blond, Deidara, collés l'un à l'autre, sous les draps, et visiblement nus à en juger par les vêtements qui traînaient un peu partout sur le sol. Une immense douleur l'avait alors assailli, lui broyant le cœur et faisant monter sa température d'un coup, non sous la gêne d'avoir découvert son frère dans les bras d'un homme, il savait depuis longtemps qu'Itachi appréciait davantage la jante masculine, mais plutôt sous la colère d'avoir voulu, à cet instant précis, prendre la place du dit blond. Son regard avait croisé celui de son frère, contre sa volonté car il aurait bien tout tenté pour pouvoir l'éviter à ce moment fatidique ou il le vit lire ses émotions comme à livre ouvert. Un battement de cils plus tard, le blond avait précipitamment quitté le lit, attrapant au passage ce qui semblait être ses vêtements et, après un regard à Itachi qui donna l'envie à Sasuke de lui arracher les yeux, il quittait la pièce, les laissant seuls. Itachi s'était lentement levé, couvrant à peine sa nudité avec un drap qui traînait par là, s'était avancé vers lui d'un pas nonchalant avant de se pencher sur lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

'' **Serais-tu jaloux…Sa-su-ke?''**

Le fils conducteur de ces envies meurtrières s'étaient arrêté à cet instant, ce moment de trop grande proximité avec le corps nu mais combien désirable de son grand frère qui attendait visiblement qu'il prenne la parole. Lui? Jaloux? La réponse fut directe et inévitable; un violent crochet sur la mâchoire alors qu'il tentait de mettre le plus de distance entre eux, se coinçant lui-même entre le mur et les bras tendus de son aîné. Encaissant le coup, Itachi eut tout juste le temps de faire un pas en avant, réduisant ainsi à néant les chances de fuite de son petit frère, et plongea son regard d'ébène dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Le regard de Sasuke s'affola; il pouvait le faire, il pouvait répondre, restait seulement à tenir ce corps si délicieusement sexy à distance pour qu'il reprenne un moment ces esprits. Lui? Jaloux? Bien sur que non, il était seulement…seulement…Il n'arrivait plus à penser convenablement, surtout, ne plus croiser son regard, l'éviter à tout…Trop tard. Deux trous noirs menaçaient de l'engloutir à tout moment et d'ailleurs, Itachi était trop près de lui, _beaucoup _trop près pour qu'il puisse se comporter décemment. Quoi? Décemment? Cela impliquait qu'il puisse penser certaines choses et même si ces soit-disantes choses ne lui étaient pas inconnues, Itachi était son frère. Il ne pouvait pas entretenir ce genre de réflexion à son égard! Ça n'avait pas de sens. C'était immoral! Et pourtant…

'' **Alors, Sa-su-ke, tu as donné ta langue au chat, reprit Itachi d'une voix taquine, parfaitement conscient du combat intérieur que se livrait son frère.''**

Sasuke releva vivement les yeux, croisant une fois de plus le regard envieux de son frère qui le fit frémir de désir. Non! Pas de désir, de dégoût. Oui, cela le dégoûtait, ils étaient frères et…Sasuke en aurait rit tellement cette voix qui l'avait si souvent guidé par le passé sonnait fausse. Tout n'était plus que désir et envie. Oui, Sasuke était jaloux et bien que cela devait paraître dans tout son être, jamais il ne l'avouerait à Itachi. La jalousie n'était rien, un simple aboutissement; le désir, lui, avait été à l'origine de tout leur tourment. Le manque de l'autre, le désir de se retrouver, de s'expliquer, le besoin incessant de pouvoir toucher, parler et voir n'avait été que le début de l'avalanche car avec le temps, le désir s'était mué en besoin, la non satisfaction avait été changé en colère et la colère en haine. Cette même haine qui avait poussé Sasuke à poursuivre inlassablement les traces de son frère pour en arriver à ce jour ou ils étaient tout deux réunis, dans une chambre, le cœur battant la chamade et l'excitation échauffant leur sang alors qu'ils se demandaient lequel des deux se jetterait le premier dans la gueule du loup. Loup qui, à en juger par la situation, commençait à s'impatienter alors que sa proie tentait en vain de repérer une faille dans sa garde mais Sasuke n'avait aucune chance et il le savait, pire encore, il ne désirait plus vraiment s'en aller… La haine s'était à nouveau transformée en désir et le désir était là, bien réel, bien tangible à en juger par l'inconfort de leurs vêtements respectifs, sur le point d'exploser violemment dans une lutte acharnée pour la domination de l'autre.

'' **Alors, insista Itachi, tu va rester longtemps à me dévorer du regard?**

**- La ferme! Je ne ferai jamais ça!**

**- Ah non, demanda l'Uchiwa avant de glisser une de ses mains vers le pantalon de Sasuke, et ça c'est quoi, demanda-t-il à nouveau en appuyant légèrement sur la bosse qui s'y était formée.''**

Le gémissement qui s'échappa alors des lèvres du plus jeune fit sourire l'intéressé qui n'enleva pas pour autant sa main de cette zone soudainement désireuse. Un regard triomphant plongé dans les yeux mi-clos de Sasuke lui indiqua qu'il avait déjà perdu; oui, il désirait ardemment son frère peut-être même plus que le désir qui l'avait poussé à vouloir le tuer. Laissant soudainement tomber toutes ces résistances, Sasuke poussa l'audace jusqu'à enfouir son visage au creux du cou de son frère qui, d'abord surpris, ne se fit pas prier pour doucement le soulever de terre. Des jambes se nouèrent immédiatement autour de sa taille réduisant ainsi la distance qui les séparait et Itachi ne put que s'impatienter de sentir à nouveau ce contact si intime. Il se dirigea tout de même vers le lit, son précieux butin serré contre son torse, et le déposa délicatement sur les draps qui étaient restés en place. Sasuke le regardait, soudainement gêné de constater que la toge improvisée de son frère avait subitement disparue laissant place à son corps entièrement nu qui s'approchait avec lenteur. Nullement pressé d'assouvir ses envies mais plutôt désireux de faire les choses dans le bon ordre, Itachi s'allongea près de son frère, le regard fiévreux tout en étant étrangement calme; oui, il le désirait comme jamais il n'avait désiré quelqu'un ou même quelque chose mais la lenteur et la tendresse ne constituaient pas un choix mais une obligation. En fait, Itachi savait pertinemment que son petit frère n'était plus vierge car s'il l'était encore lors de sa première rencontre avec Orochimaru, il ne l'était sans doute pas resté longtemps. Ce vicieux pervers avait du le prendre, ou plutôt le violer, bon nombre de fois au court de son apprentissage et Itachi voulait à tout prix lui faire oublier ces douleurs; il voulait lui montrer que l'amour, le vrai, est mille fois plus violent que la violence elle-même. Reportant son regard sur le visage désormais paisible d'un Sasuke qui n'en était pas moins impatient, le grand frère approcha dangereusement ses lèvres de sa bouche, scrutant ses traits à la recherche d'un quelconque refus qui ne vint pas.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, s'effleurèrent, se palpèrent avec hésitation alors que leur corps réagissaient déjà violemment à la situation. Les baisers commencèrent furtivement, laissant à chacun d'eux le temps de s'habituer à leur goût respectif, puis, une langue vint explorer la commissure des lèvres, l'ouverture de la bouche avant de rencontrer sa compagne qui, beaucoup plus entreprenante, tournoyait déjà avec animation. Un gémissement de surprise, mais surtout de plaisir, s'échappa de la bouche pourtant déjà bien occupée de Sasuke alors que son frère le goûtait, délicieuse caresse pleine de volupté qui semblait le brûler jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Le contact pris fin, revenant aux simples, mais combien pleines, lèvres de son aîné qui semblait déjà en vouloir plus. Des mains se glissèrent alors sous le chandail du jeune qui ne put réprimer un frisson d'excitation alors que leur peau se rencontraient pour la première fois. Remontant lentement jusqu'au torse, elles entreprirent de lui retirer son vêtement, exposant ainsi le résultat de tant d'entraînement au regard avide de leur propriétaire. L'homme marqua une pause, se délectant de cette vision dont il avait tant rêvé, redécouvrant chaque parcelle de cette peau blanche qu'il avait si souvent caressée dans ces nuits de fantasme.

Les baisers reprirent, plus surs, plus voraces alors que les mains d'Itachi entamaient une longue série de caresse, toute plus délicates les une que les autres. Ses doigts effleurèrent la peau d'albâtre, s'attardant aux courbes de ses côtes, à la platitude de son ventre alors que sa victime n'était plus que soupirs et regards implorants. Bien vite, Sasuke sentit monter en lui une brûlante vague qui ne fit qu'accroître l'inconfort qu'il ressentait au niveau du pantalon. Itachi dut le remarquer car il se détacha de la bouche et cessa ces caresses, arrachant un grognement de mécontentement à son frère alors que son regard se posait sur le dit pantalon, bien déformé par une belle érection. Un sourire s'étira lentement sur ses lèvres rougies par la passion alors qu'il quittait le visage de Sasuke, laissant sur son passage de petites marques qui firent grogner le propriétaire du corps. Il descendit le long de la jugulaire, embrassant avec ardeur le creux de la clavicule, titillant au passage une pointe de chair, lui arrachant un gémissement sonore, avant de lécher sans retenu la peau ferme et vallonnée de ses abdominaux. La ceinture et le pantalon du jeune homme ne mirent qu'un moment avant de rejoindre le chandail, quelque part sur le plancher mais, ayant intercepté la soudaine gêne dans le regard de son cadet, Itachi avait laissé le caleçon bien sagement en place. Il remonta le long du corps chaud, non sans laisser une fois de plus de petits suçons violacés, et reprit possession des lèvres qu'il lui tendait.

La chaleur monta d'un cran lorsque les mains de l'homme reprirent leur exploration du corps de Sasuke, s'attardant aux endroits qu'il avait marqué, avant de dangereusement descendre vers le seul vêtement qu'il lui restait. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles on n'entendit que des soupirs de satisfaction et des halètements d'envie qui provenaient en grande partie de la bouche du uke. Celui-ci ouvrit de grand yeux quand il sentit une main glisser sous l'élastique de son caleçon pour tendrement venir le caresser du bout des doigts. La pression était insoutenable, surtout parce qu'avec la main sous son vêtement, il n'y avait plus grand place pour son pauvre membre et Itachi le comprit rapidement lorsqu'il sentit sous sa main le bassin de son frère qui ondulait. À ce moment, le rêve prenait réalité, il allait enfin pouvoir le posséder, le faire sien jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Quittant le visage maintenant crispé de son amant, l'Uchiwa accéda à sa demande silencieuse et fit glisser le caleçon le longs de ses jambes, libérant ainsi son membre qui se tendit fièrement vers le haut. C'est avec un regard des plus gourmands qu'Itachi remonta vers l'entrejambe, baisant au passage l'intérieur des cuisses, avant de complètement s'immobiliser, son regard brûlant dans celui de son frère qui murmura alors les mots fatidiques.

'' **Je suis à toi.''**

Sans plus attendre, son frère avait plongé ses mains dans les longs cheveux d'Itachi, pressant doucement contre sa tête pour qu'il le soulage enfin. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et commença par titiller le bout du membre avec sa langue, amenant toujours un peu plus de salive afin de l'aider pour la suite. Le gémissement qui fusa alors de Sasuke lui fit perdre la tête et il plongea en entier le membre dans sa bouche. Comme il était bon de l'entendre gémir et de le sentir se tortiller sous lui mais Itachi n'était pas du genre à se laisser dicter sa conduite aussi, plaqua-t-il violemment les hanches de son frère contre le matelas afin de garder le contrôle de son va-et-vient qu'il gardait à un rythme effarement lent. L'impatience faisait vibrer Sasuke, n'en pouvant tout simplement plus de cette lenteur soutenu qui ne faisait que l'exciter davantage, il resserra sa prise sur les mèches de son aîné, croyant ainsi le faire obéir. Au lieu de quoi, Itachi cessa tout mouvement, relevant la tête après une dernière lichette sur le bout du gland luisant et remonta vers son visage, un sourire délicieusement pervers accroché en coin.

'' **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sasu-chan, demanda-t-il dans un murmure. **

**- Je…tu…pourquoi tu t'arrêtes, laissa alors tomber l'Uchiwa, les yeux embrumés par le désir et les joues rougies de gêne à l'entente de ce petit surnom coquin.''**

Pour toute réponse, il n'eut qu'un petit rire avant que la tête ne retourne plus bas mais pas tout à fait au même endroit. Itachi, malgré son grand désir de tendresse, commençait lui aussi à s'impatienter, il fallait dire qu'il se trouvait également avec un problème de taille; son membre à lui, gonflé de désir, n'avait même pas encore été caressé, il décida donc de leur procurer à tout deux du plaisir. Une main occupant le membre de Sasuke, il glissa sa langue vers les bourses frémissantes et descendit un peu plus encore jusqu'à la jonction de ces fesses. D'instinct, le jeunot avait écarté les cuisses et relevé ses hanches pour faciliter l'accès à son antre qui pulsait au même rythme que son cœur. Tout doucement, la langue vint lécher, humidifiant l'anneau de chair qui se crispa un moment à ce contact nouveau avant de lentement se détendre. Tout en continuant de prodiguer de douces caresses au sexe de son frère, Itachi glissa une main vers le sien, laissant échapper un soupir de contentement quand il sentit que la pression se relâchait un peu et entreprit de le masser. Les yeux fermés et la tête rejetée sur l'oreiller, Sasuke ne vit rien du petit manège de son frère mais tant que cette langue ne cessait pas de le goûter, il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Il fut bien surpris de sentir le premier doigts s'insinuer en lui. Comment se pouvait-il qu'il ne l'ait pas sentit? Le regard que lui servit alors Itachi, plein de convoitise mêlé de fierté, lui confirma qu'il avait fait un bon travail de préparation et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait rien sentit. Malheureusement pour le plus jeune, le deuxième doigts qui se présenta à son intimité ne passa pas si facilement et c'est avec un visage crispé qu'il le laissa entrer en lui. L'inconfort c'était mué en légère douleur, bien que ce ne fut pas la première fois qu'il se faisait ainsi pénétrer, le temps ayant sans doute resserré son entrée. Décidé à lui éviter toute douleur supplémentaire, Itachi ne fit aucun mouvement pendant un instant, sa bouche reprenant possession du membre de son frère pour lui faire momentanément oublier la présence désagréable, et ondula doucement. Un gémissement lui répondit, indiquant que Sasuke était près pour la prochaine étape mais Itachi releva vivement la tête, soudainement inquiet.

'' **Arrête-moi si tu le désires, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, déclara-t-il avant qu'il ne reste bouche bée par la réponse que lui servit son uke.**

**- Même si la douleur est insupportable je ne t'arrêterai pour rien au monde…je veux trop te sentir en moi, lui avait-il répondit d'une voix suppliante.''**

À cet instant, Itachi ne répondit plus de ces actes, la supplication dans la voix de son frère et le regard fiévreux qui avait suivit la demande lui firent rapidement oublier ces inquiétudes. Il termina la pénétration avec un troisième doigts, n'attendant qu'une seconde avant de les mouvoir dans l'antre chaud. Un petit cri fit hésiter l'aîné mais les gémissements qui suivirent l'encouragèrent à continuer, poussant un peu plus loin dans le corps tremblant. Après un long moment passé à jouer de long en large de l'anneau, Itachi retira ses doigts, non sans recevoir un grognement rauque de mécontentement et recouvrit de son corps, celui de son frère. La tension était palpable, le moment de vérité était enfin arrivé mais le regard confiant que Sasuke posa sur le visage inquiet de son frère finit de le convaincre et c'est avec une infinie douceur qu'il s'enfonça en lui. Douleur, c'était tout ce que le visage de son amant semblait dire et malgré le fait que celui-ci s'était mordu les lèvres pour ne pas crier, le son parvint aux oreilles d'Itachi le faisant s'immobiliser à peine entré en lui. Bien décidé à faire les choses selon les règles de l'art, l'Uchiwa se contenta de se retirer, avant de repénétrer à la lisière de son intimité et de se retirer… La douleur s'estompa rapidement pour faire place à une sensation étrangement familière qui lui fit onduler le bassin; c'était ce signal qu'attendait désespérément Itachi pour continuer. Lentement, il poussa toujours plus loin sa verge tout en continuant ses allées et- venues, les yeux de Sasuke le suppliant silencieusement de ne pas s'arrêter alors que son propre corps se joignait au mouvement de bassin de son frère. Le jeune homme ne cessait de gémir de plaisir mais il n'eut pas le temps de grimper plus haut qu'Itachi touchait le fond, le faisant jouir avec lui. Il se retira et roula sur le côté, son frère dans les bras, parsemant ces cheveux de mille et un baisers avant de s'assoupir , un sourire aux lèvres..

Il fut réveillé, quelques heures plus tard, par des lèvres taquines qui lui grignotaient gentiment le cou et les oreilles et mit un moment à comprendre pourquoi il se sentait si…tendu. Sasuke se trouvait à califourchon sur son ventre, remuant des hanches en faisant frotter son membre visiblement excité contre le sien qui ne mit qu'un moment à se tendre. Malgré ce réveil inattendu, Itachi devint vite aussi excité que l'étranger qui tentait de l'allumer encore plus. Étranger car contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu voir plus tôt en soirée, Sasuke était devenu une vraie bête, se déchaînant dans de voraces baisers, croquant presque les lèvres à peine ouvertes de son frère avant de jouer de langue dans une attitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Mais au fond, qu'en savait-il? Avant cette journée, il ne savait même pas ce que goûtait son petit frère, il ne connaissait pas ces soupirs et sa voix, sa _vrai_ voix alors pourquoi lui refuser ce qu'il quémandait avec tant d'énergie? Soit, il le prendrait mais cette fois, avec toute la violence que pouvait bien receler son corps car c'était bien ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son uke, le désir de l'abandon, une féroce envie de l'autre qui n'avait fait que croître au cours des dernières années. Brusquement, il repoussa Sasuke, l'obligeant à se positionner à quatre pattes alors qu'il prenait place derrière, une main tirant ces cheveux vers l'arrière pour lui offrir la vue de son visage ravagé de désir. Il le pénétra d'un coup, faisant crier sa pauvre victime alors que, de sa main libre, il s'attaquait au membre laissé en plan. Cette fois fut sauvage, bestiale, entièrement dominé par l'instinct comme si leur vie en dépendait. Les deux hommes s'abandonnèrent complètement, leurs sens remplis de cette ivresse que représentait la luxure, et leur jouissance n'en fut que meilleure. Itachi donna un dernier coup de bassin, son membre entièrement engloutit par Sasuke qui se vida en même temps qu'il fut emplis de la semence de son frère. Haletants, les cheveux mouillés de sueur, le corps tremblant et les yeux clos, ils s'étaient couchés, se souciant peu de savoir si c'était leur propre moiteur ou les traces de leur amour qui rendait les draps si collants, s'embrassant à travers les sourires et les regard comblés. Ils s'appartenaient enfin. Itachi sourit, le visage paisible de son trésor reposait sur son torse, un infime sourire aux lèvres et il ne put s'empêcher de penser _Le passé a de puissants pouvoirs, il fait rire et pleurer, craindre et anticiper. J'ai trop longtemps repoussé le mien mais je réalise que, Sasuke _**_est_**_ mon passé. Maintenant qu'il est avec moi, je n'ai plus rien à craindre._

Le soleil filtrait doucement à travers le tissu des rideaux de la chambre lorsqu'Itachi ouvrit les yeux, d'abord surpris de sentir un corps contre le sien, puis souriant au souvenir de la nuit qui, lui semblait-il, n'avait été que rêves doucereux et fantasmes enivrants. Le corps de Sasuke était pourtant bien réel, confortablement installé au creux de ses bras, il ne lui avait jamais parut si fragile contrairement à la nuit plutôt mouvementé qu'ils avaient passés ensembles et ou, cette fois, il avait été une véritable furie. Baisers ardents et caresses aguichantes, il avait soupiré, gémit et même hurlé des mots qui le faisaient encore frissonner mais la magie du matin avait vite été brisée par cette sourde angoisse qui lui nouait les tripes. Ne désirant pour rien au monde réveiller son nouvel amant, Itachi se leva avec douceur, enfilant de simples vêtements avant de se glisser hors de la chambre. Quelques pas lui suffirent pour comprendre que quelque chose de grave s'était produit, des voix, des exclamations de stupéfaction en provenance de la salle commune l'obligèrent à accélérer le pas. Lorsqu'enfin il entra dans la pièce, un lourd silence s'abattit sur lui, rendant la pièce soudainement plus grande, froide et vide malgré la présence de ces compagnons qu'il savait à ces côtés. Surpris, il quémanda du regard une quelconque information qui aurait pu lui apporter un peu de lumière lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Sasori qui avançait vers lui, le visage ravagé par une expression qui lui fit soudainement peur. Itachi ne reconnut pas tout de suite ce qu'il lui tendit, la panique ayant gagné son cerveau à la vue d'une tunique noire et rouge, en lambeau, à demi brûlée que son compagnon tenait si férocement dans sa main. Son regard tomba alors sur ce petit objet rond orné de _sei_, le signe bleue, la bague de Deidara.

Ce qui se passa ensuite ne fut qu'une succession d'images floues et de paroles dont il ne retenues absolument rien. Des bras l'entourèrent prestement alors que le sol semblait s'ouvrir sous ses pieds, près à l'engloutir à tout moment. Ô combien il aurait voulu les repousser pour plonger tête première dans le gouffre sur le bord duquel il menaçait de tomber mais un regard s'accrocha au sien, noir, apeuré de le voir soudain si faible et des bras, _ces_ bras vinrent l'enlacer pour lentement le ramener à leur chambre. Même si sa raison le poussait à rester pour tenter de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer, ses forces elles, l'abandonnèrent complètement. Il s'effondra sur son lit, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Il était si difficile d'accepter la mort, si terrible de devoir vivre le deuil et encore plus lorsqu'on s'accrochait désespérément au passé. Passé qui, d'une voix tendre et douce, vous murmurait que tout allait bien, que la vie continuait mais qu'il fallait pleurer pour libérer l'émotion. Ces mains qui vous caressent les cheveux jusqu'à vous endormir alors que vos larmes ne cessent de couler, même durant votre sommeil.

La douleur, le chagrin, tant d'émotions qui brisaient une vie, car la vie de Deidara n'avait été que ça. Dévotion inconditionnelle pour l'homme insensible qu'il était et, malgré la distance qu'il avait bien voulu mettre entre eux, il était toujours revenu, fidèle à son cœur, à ses envies et il en était mort. Il avait voulu garder un dernier souvenir de l'homme qu'il aimerait encore par-delà la mort et s'en était allé. Sasuke quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, bien qu'il n'avait jusque là pas porter Deidara dans son cœur, il était sans doute le mieux placer pour comprendre la douleur que causait une telle séparation et il se devait, pour le bien de son frère, d'avoir des explications. Pain le prit sous son aile, lui expliquant que le blond était partit plus tôt que prévu, bien avant le début de la soirée, pour rejoindre son coéquipier qui l'attendait à Suna, village du sable. Ils avaient bravement combattu le démon qui reposait à l'intérieur du Kazekage, Gaara, mais la mission semblait vouée à l'échec. Ils s'étaient retirés avec l'intention de demander du renfort lorsque, au milieu de la nuit, Deidara était monté sur son oiseau d'argile en un ultime sacrifice. Il était mort pour le bien de l'organisation, il avait donné sa vie au nom de l'Akatsuki. Sasuke n'était pas retourné voir Itachi, incapable de savoir comment il réagirait à la vue de son frère dans un tel état mais surtout parce qu'il se doutait bien que celui-ci avait maintenant besoin de solitude pour penser la profonde blessure qui venait de saigner son cœur.

Le Uchiwa ne savait comment réagir, la tragédie de la situation et la proximité de Sasori qui semblait beaucoup plus affecté qu'il ne le laissait paraître le fit hésiter à tendre la main vers Pain. Il y déposa la bague qu'il avait réussit à soustraire de la poigne de son frère, de peur de la perdre, et attendit, incertain de savoir quelle attitude adopter dans un tel cas. Le triste sourire qui s'afficha alors sur les lèvres de l'homme confirma ces appréhensions, il redonna la bague à Sasuke en lui désignant vaguement le siège ou l'ancien membre avait pris l'habitude de s'asseoir. L'invitation était clair, la place de Deidara était maintenant à combler et il semblait être la personne toute indiqué à ce fait. Promettant d'y réfléchir ultérieurement, le jeune homme retourna au chevet de son frère. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de le trouver debout, les yeux rougis par les pleurs mais droit et fier, une lueur nouvelle au regard. Avec un tendre baiser pour son cadet, Itachi s'était savamment appliqué à répéter les mots que son défunt compagnon employait pour expliquer la raison des choses et le sens de la vie.

'' **Nous passons notre vie à nous forger un chemin mais il peut brusquement changer de trajectoire quand le passé nous rattrape.'' **

Désormais, l'avenir était à eux.


End file.
